To Run and Never Be Found
by ThatRebelKid
Summary: They left. And months later, Bella is still hurting. Her life takes on a dark, angry view and she finds herself regretting her new lifestyle. But when they come back, will it be enough to save her from herself? Or to doom her to her own personal hell? EdB
1. Running Away from You

**To Run and Never Be Found**

"The Cullens are back."

A small, petite girl of 18 stiffened at the name, and her eyes blazed with fire at the rest. Her waist-length mahogany brown hair floated around her, sheer blonde highlights with dyed black ends framing her pale heart shaped face. Her full pale pink lips pressed together in a thin line, her angry chocolate orbs glaring at the boy in front of her.

"What?" Her voice whipped out; low, harsh, and cold.

Jacob flinched.

"They're back. I can smell them. Bella, be careful."

Bella's face twisted into an angry snarl, and she let out a cold empty laugh at his words.

"They don't give a damn. They never have. So why do I have to be careful?"

She pushed herself off the rigid wooden chair, and strode calmly towards the door.

Bella had changed since they left. She got sheer blonde highlights in her hair, dyed the ends black, had a piercing in her right eyebrow, and three more in her left ear. A tattoo was etched onto her lower back, just before her ass. She had ditched her klutzy ways, and walked with a grace that was violent; walked like a snake about to attack.

She walked over to her newly acquired Shelby 500, and slid inside the driver's seat. She shoved the key into the ignition, flicked on her stereo, and swung her right arm over the passenger seat as she threw the gear in reverse. The speedometer needle inched towards 150 MPH and she hardly cared. Muse's _Map of the Problematique _played in her car, filling the silence. She glanced at the digital clock, and grimaced. _2:03 A.M. _As she neared her house, she debated whether to go or leave.

She fought down the wave of agonizing pain that washed over her as she looked up at her window. Her thoughts flickered between staying because a part of her was convinced that he either didn't care so he wasn't waiting for her, while her love for him told her he might still love her and be waiting in her room. The cold, logical side told her to put the car in gear and drive to a friend's place and crash there for the night. She sighed, and her shoulders slumped as if relieved by a great weight. She opened her car door, and closed it quietly. She padded lightly towards the porch, opened her door, and it clicked shut behind her. The hallway light was on, the rest of the house draped in darkness.

Charlie had given up on her long ago, and now only made sure she came back alive and kissed her forehead thankful her heart was beating. She turned the light off, and climbed up the stairs. She started down the hall, and hesitated at the door; fear spreading a cold numbness at her joints and muscles, locking her mind in a frenzied panic. She stood there for a few moments, pale, eyes wide and bright with fear, and her hand outstretched towards the handle.

She grasped it hurriedly, and opened the door. She walked inside wearily, and turned her desk lamp on. A shadow flickered at the corner of her eyes, and she whipped around, hear thudding fast and hard in fear. Nothing. She shook her head, and reached inside her dark denim jeans for her pocket knife.

"Man am I paranoid. I really have to stop those midnight hikes."

She shivered, and glanced at her wet form.

"And cliff diving. Hell knows I'll die from pneumonia if I keep diving at all godforsaken hours of the night."

She chuckled lightly to herself, and grabbed a remote from her desk, clicked on her sound system. Heavy rock poured into the room, and she remembered that Charlie was on a fishing trip and wouldn't come back for another week or so. She raised the volume, and snagged a towel from her tote bag and rubbed her hair in it, drying it. The air conditioning hit her full blast, and she yelped.

"Holy damn! That was cold. Where the hell is the damn AC system in here?"

She turned and dropped the towel.

"Hello Bella."

"Dr. Cullen. What a surprise. Is there something I can help you with?"

"We owe you an apology."

"An apology?"

"For leaving you."

Bella snarled angrily, and strode forward.

"That's all you have to say to me? You don't know half the shit I had to go through! I lost my life, and just when I get it back, you come waltzing in like you're the shit. I figured it out, figured out your sick little game. You make a human fall in love, make her feel on top of the world, and rip it away. You're good. You're great. In fact, you're so great I'm _still _in love with your damned son! Yeah, that's right Edward. I still love you. I hope you had a good laugh at my expense because I'm through."

She turned, and pushed through a shocked and hurt Edward. She grabbed her keys, and made it into her car, and drove. She didn't know where, and she didn't know when. But she stopped and got out.

She dropped to her knees in the dirt and the dust, and tears trailed down her eyes. She whispered the words like a broken mantra, crying and praying for the end. Then, she felt cold arms pick her up, and she drifted into the only heaven that she had ever known, and feared.

_I still love you._

_

* * *

_

I highly reccomend _Bad, Bad Bella! _It's awesome. I hjust had to write a stroy like this, I love these kind of stories.

If the author is reading, please update soon!

Review and I'll update sooner.

**_Right Here In My Arms_** is currently on hold due to lack of reviews. so if you read Hear Me feel free to review that one, (its the sequel!). So review that one if you want an update.

Push the button. Click.

Type. There you go. :

Serenity.


	2. Running To Death

**To Run and Never Be Found**

**(A/N: I'm changing her car to a 2006 Bugatti Veyron 16.4 look it up in Google.)**

Bella groaned, rolled onto her stomach, and finally decided to wake up. She shifted onto her elbows, and worked up from there. Her vision swirled before her before finally snapping into focus, and she glanced around in unfamiliar settings. Well, to what she hoped were unfamiliar, but in reality this house was as familiar as her name was. She remembered it all too clearly. She glanced at her watch, and cursed. She jumped from the leather couch she had been placed on, and made her way towards the door.

Edward, _(damn his bloody perfect good looks _Bella thought briefly), appeared between her and the said door. His eyes looked pained and his flawless face twisted into a tortured expression. Her heartbeat stopped, than picked up stuttering in pain. Agony's icy fingers gripped her heart and squeezed, sending icy shocks of pain throughout her system. She carefully concealed her emotions behind a blank expression, knowing it useless.

"Do you really think that this whole time I was toying with you? Do you really think that low of me?"

_Emotionless be damned. I'm already screwed, what are a few more hurtful words here and there?_

After that demented train of thought, Bella's voice came out harsh and cold.

"What the hell am I supposed to think? I mean, we're in love with our happily ever after for a few months and then '_Bella, I don't want you anymore. You're not good for me'_?!"

He winced. His quiet voice interrupted her, pained and muted.

"Bella, please. You're misunderstanding me. When I said those cursed words, I was lying. Telling you the blackest blasphemy there is. Telling you, the love of my existence, that I no longer loved you. It was excruciating lying to you, knowing the damage I was inflicting."

"Alright. You got the point across that you're lying, but why?"

"I couldn't live with the guilt. Knowing the things you were missing out on, the human experiences. When Jasper almost lost control, the cold reality of it all sunk in. You were endangering yourself every moment you were with me, and with my thirst and your scent, I was never sure which breath would be your last. I've endured this pain for so long, my heart hasn't beat in over ninety years but this was different. It was like I didn't _have_ a heart. My soul, damned as it is, ached and pained for the warmth and love of your smile."

"Words are too easy to say. Show me you really love me."

"How?" Determination blazed in his eyes.

"Actions speak louder than words."

She sidestepped around him, and walked towards her car. She climbed into the driver's seat, and in a flash, Edward was in the passenger. She glanced at him, scowled, but said nothing. She turned the key in the ignition, and her engine purred quietly to life. She switched her sound system to FM mode, and nearly laughed as an old nineties song came on. The Cover Girls' _Show Me _filled the car. She out the gear in reverse, and drove out of the Cullen's driveway and into the street.

"What happened to your truck?"

"I dumped it into the bottom of one of the La Push cliffs."

"You loved that truck."

"Until I realized how _slow _it was. Then I went into Seattle and bought my Bugatti here."

"How can you afford this?"

"Renee died weeks after you left."

"You used your inheritance?!"

"Of course not. I'm not nearly as heartless as I act. I invested and bought some stocks."

"The Stock Market?"

"Yes. And it paid off."

"And the rest?"

"In my bank account."

"For college tuition, I hope?"

"Not quite. I don't really plan on college."

"You're not going to school?"

"I don't plan to be alive that long."

"What?!"

Bella smiled grimly, and casually leaned over him to toy with the controls, changing stations. She settled on _If Everyone Cared _by Nickelback. She leaned back into her authentic black leather seat, and silence engulfed them.

"Can you check if my bag is in the back seat?"

Edward glanced at her, and his topaz eyes flicked towards the back, and he nodded stiffly once. Bella huffed through her nose, and smoothed into a stop at a red light. She turned and faced him. Her breath hitched. He looked beautiful, the sun playing on his hair making the bronze stand out, his topaz eyes melting and smoldering with emotions.

"I don't like the fact you _want _to die."

"Many people do."

"You're different."

"Edward, people are depressed. They turn to suicide. _I'm _one of those people."

His eyes turned hard, mocking.

"How do you know I won't try to stop you?"

"You'll leave again. And once you do, I'll be down, down, and dead."

He clenched his jaw.

"I'm not leaving, Bella. Not without you."

"Funny. You said something along those lines back in Phoenix."

"I meant it."

"At the time, you did."

"You'd be breaking your promise."

"You break yours. Who's to say I can't break mine?"

"Damn it Bella! I'm not leaving, I love you, and I won't let you commit suicide, or any absurd crime you have planned in that deranged head of yours! So get it through your stubborn head, accept it because as of now you don't have another choice. I'm staying by your side, whether you like it or not."

Bella opened her mouth to shout a dark profanity, and a car horn interrupted. She snapped her mouth closed, slammed the accelerator, and Linkin Park's _In The End _came on.

"Damn you to hell and back, Cullen."

"Already been there, love. You're forgetting those torturous months I've spent without you."

"Then go back without me."

"Not a chance in your nightmares."

Bella scowled, and slid into a spot in the school parking lot, next to silver Ferrari Spyder. A guy with short black hair dyed purple ends and midnight blue eyes walked around his Ferrari, and leaned against the passenger door, directly across from Bella.

"Bella, sweetheart. Where have you been? Your coffee's been getting cold."

"I was stuck in the middle of- wait, did you say coffee?"

He tapped his chin playfully, his eyes shining mischievously.

"Hmm. Did I? I don't recall."

"Randy!"

He let out a low laugh, and opened his arms for her. She stepped in, and returned his embrace. He handed her a Starbucks cup.

"Thanks."

He rolled his eyes, and his gaze landed on Edward.

"What the hell? Tell me you did not come to school with this _piece of shit._"

Edward growled.

"Back off, you're not my boyfriend Randy. And yes I did. So what?"

"So what? _So what?_ This _asshole_ left you, completely ripped your heart, ran it thru a torch, and spit it back at you. He comes back, and you go running into his arms?! What the hell are you _smoking?_"

Bella glared angrily at him.

"It's not even like that. I didn't go running into his arms, yeah he _did _do all that shit, but he managed to snag a ride from me. And I have no idea how, so don't even ask."

"Bella, you're insane."

"Why do you even care?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

And poor little Randy grabbed the front of Bella's shirt, and kissed her full on the lips.

That is, until he felt Edward's icy hands on his shoulders, and heard the violent, angry growl rumble from his chest.

And then he knew he found hell.


End file.
